


Breakfast Cake

by breeisonfire



Series: TAG prompt fics [21]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, chocolate cake sounds so good right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeisonfire/pseuds/breeisonfire
Summary: akireyta prompted: "prompt: chocolate cake is perfectly acceptable breakfast food :)"





	Breakfast Cake

Scott’s barely awake when he stumbles into the kitchen at three in the morning, looking for a glass of water, so he doesn’t quite register the sight in front of him for a few moments. He’s halfway to the cupboard when his brain catches up with his body and he turns around.

“Uh, John?”

John, when down from Thunderbird Five, occasionally has some trouble readjusting to the schedule of the island, and as a result, ends up awake at weird times. TB5’s time zone is GMT, much like ISS, so it probably feels like it’s two in the afternoon for John.

This does not explain why he is sitting at the table, a half-eaten piece of chocolate cake on a plate in front of him, with his head down on his arm. This is not normal John behavior, so Scott’s more than a little concerned.

John does lift his head in response to Scott, blinks blearily at him, and says, “Hi.”

He sounds groggy. Scott is still confused. “You okay?”

Apparently, even when exhausted, John still has the energy to roll his eyes. “I’m fine.”

As if to demonstrate his point, he shovels a forkful of cake into his mouth. Scott raises an eyebrow.

“What’re you doing?” he asks.

John raises his own eyebrow. He looks down at the plate, then back up at Scott. “Eating cake.”

Scott sighs. John’s being difficult, just to be difficult, and Scott’s not awake enough for this. “Why?”

“Breakfast?”

“At three am?”

John blinks at him. “It’s three am?”

They’re getting nowhere fast. “Yes. It is three am. Why are you eating cake for breakfast?”

“Cake is a perfectly acceptable breakfast food,” John says, mimicking Gordon’s tone when he’d said the same thing, three days earlier. Scott has no idea if the two of them realize how alike they are and he hopes they never do. They’re already a pain separately.

“It really is not,” Scott says. “And besides that, it is three am. If you want to be technically, it’s two pm for you. Neither of those are breakfast times.”

John points his fork at him. “Breakfast is the meal in the morning, the first of the day. It’s morning and I’ve just woken up, ergo, this is breakfast.”

“Why have you just woken up?” Scott says, because arguing with John at this time of morning is just asking for a headache.

John grimaces. “Alan wanted to marathon the Star Wars movies.”

 _Ah_. Scott grins. Alan and John both love Star Wars and Alan had been talking recently about watching them all. Clearly he’d been waiting for John to come down from Thunderbird Five before doing so. “How far did you make it?”

“We crashed after _Rogue One_ ,” John says. “Alan’s still out, I think. His floor is more comfortable than it looks.”

“I’ll bet,” Scott says. “Get some food that isn’t cake in you and then get some sleep. If Alan wakes up, tell him that, too. He’s on duty tomorrow.”

“Don’t you mean today?” John says. “It _is_ morning, after all.”

“Good night, John,” Scott says, rolling his eyes. He’s up the stairs and going back into his room before he realizes he never got a glass of water. He gives up and crawls into bed anyway. It’s too early for any of this.


End file.
